fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beladriedia Caia
Beladriedia Caia '(ベラカイ ''Berakai), is a mage from the guild known as Demon Hunter. She has been described as a Dark Mage to others because of her forlorn appearance, but she is far from a Dark Mage. Beladriedia has many aliases, but there are two that stand out more than the others. '''The Dark Lady (ダークレディ Dākuredi) is her most common alias, no one really knows if it's for her use in Darkness Magic or if it is because of her appearance. She is also known as the Banshee Queen (バンシーの女王 Banshī no joō), for her high use in Death Magic. Beladriedia, like many of her comrades, had been affected by a Dark Guild. Unlike many, her experience involved her being in a Dark guild. She was raised by the guild, being orphaned by her family at a very young age. She killed many in her path of destruction, leaving people without homes and family. Beladriedia realized her wrongdoings, and has tried to redeem herself through the act of destroying people who want to cause destruction just like she once did. Appearance Beladriedia is known for her rather unique appearance, this is because she doesn't really look like anyone else around. She has light blue skin, or you could say that is is some shade of gray. Beladriedia has glowing red eyes, which have been known to scare some people. According to Melinda Belaine, she is the person that you definitely don't want to have a staring contest with. Beladriedia has white hair that falls down to just below her collarbone. Many people wonder why she has white hair, and it's not because she's getting old, but she was actually born with white hair. Just like many of the others of her race, Beladriedia has long and ears that end in a point. She is very tall, standing at 182 centimeters. Despite having a very slim figure, she is very muscular as well. Beladriedia is always seen wearing her armor that is composed of only dark palette of colors, with a few whites thrown in there. She wears spaulders that are adorned by two skulls, as well as few spikes. Feathers are also seen to be sticking out from underneath her spaulders. Beladriedia wears a breastplate that has a few intricate designs on it, as well as having little beads on the rim of her breastplate as well. She wears black pants with armor over the pants, thigh-guards, and shin-guards are among the armor that protect her legs. Beladriedia wears a dark hood with slits on the sides for her ears. You could say this hood adds to the eeriness of her glowing red eyes. She is always seen with her quiver on her back, as well as carring her bow in her right hand. Personality History Sypnosis Equipment Magic and Abilities Magic Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō) is a Caster-Type Magic which utilizes the element of darkness. Darkness Magic is a type of Magic which allows users to manipulate and control destructive Dark Magic. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects. Death Magic (死の魔法 Shi no Mahō) is a Black Art that involves killing. It allows its her to kill any living thing she desires in an instant. This Magic seems to be uncontrollable at times, causing it to burst out randomly, killing anything within a certain radius around her. However, when she sometimes forgets the value of life, and no longer cares about, a human life, she can fully control Death Magic. Requip (換装 Kansō), is a Caster-Type Magic related to the summoning of various types of equipment. This Magic allows the her to store items in a pocket dimension so she can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives her a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. To date, Beladriedia has three bows stored in the pocket dimensions, as well as a few highly destructive bows. Take Over (接収, テイクオーバー, Teiku Ōbā) is an advanced Caster-Type Transformation Magic. This magic allows the user to, essentially, "take over" the power of a creature or person and use it to fight. It increases the power, strength, and speed of Beladriedia, sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying, or swimming. *'Val'kyr '(ワルキューレ Warukyūre) Beladriedia transforms her body into that of a spectral maiden. She gains black armor that covers her body, the most signifigant piece of her armor being the headgear that covers her eyes. Beladriedia takes on an angelic appearance, though she isn't an angel at all. She takes on large, and ghost-like feathered wings that allow her to take on the abillity to fly. Even though the name is similiar to a Valkyrie, a Val'kyr is very different. **'Storm Magic '(ストームマジック Sutōmumajikku) A Magic that allows Beladriedia to manipulate the weather. By using this Magic, Beladriedia has control over winds, clouds and lightning. This Magic has been called to have mastery over natural phenomena. ***'Thunder Strike '(サンダーストライク Sandāsutoraiku) Beladriedia gathers lightning in her hands, and unleashes a torrent of lightning bolts towards her target, making a crackling noise as it makes contact. ***'Wind Blast '(ウインドブラスト Uindoburasuto) Beladriedia raises her hand and a powerful blast of wind comes from the sky and sends the target flying away Trivia Category:S-Class Mage Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Demon Hunter Category:Howl1234 Category:Independent Mage